


It Sure is Sticky Out Here

by ThoughOceansAway



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughOceansAway/pseuds/ThoughOceansAway
Summary: This story was based on the prompt: humid.





	It Sure is Sticky Out Here

Louis sees Harry peeking from the window as he trims the hedges. Louis’ Landscaping has a reputation. He doesn’t want to tarnish it by flirting but he can’t help it. 

The oppressive humidity makes him pull up his shirt to wipe his face. Harry must get a view because Louis hears a clatter as Harry drops a dish. 

Louis decides on more, knowing Harry is watching. He turns around, pulling off his shirt and stretching up on his toes, flexing for Harry. 

He smirks when he hears a large crash and turns around to see Harry’s face bright flaming red.


End file.
